Emportée par l'amour
by Valingai
Summary: Voici l'histoire d'un couple, qui était de rangs contraires, mais de destinées si semblables à la fois...
1. Couple séparé

**Unknown, Vancouver**

Je me baladai, dans les rues encore humides que la ville... Mon nom? Vous ne le saurez jamais, insecte que vous êtes ! Mais derrière mon apparence humaine, je suis bien plus que cela... Je suis le Tout et le Rien, je suis l'Omniscience, l'objectivité et la subjectivité... J'observe ce monde d'humains insignifiants à la recherche de proies, des personnes différentes des autres... D'ailleurs, que vois-je ? Cet homme... Il m'a l'air soucieux, à traîner des pieds dans cette ruelle sombre...

**Alec Macton, Vancouver**

Qui suis-je ? Que fais-je ? Je l'ignore, pour le moment... Je me sens seul dans cet univers, comme la pluie sous ce vent marin... Je ne comprends plus rien, et même les heures passées sur le port, en me faisant décoiffer par la brise nocturne, n'y avaient rien changé. Pourquoi cette lettre ? Irina, ma douce Irina... Je t'aime tant, ma belle colombe... Je t'ai conquis, toi si blonde, si belle, oh, avec quelques mots doux murmurés à ton oreille lors de ce bal. Tu étais habillée d'une robe noire au dos nu, je m'en souviens encore, alors que j'étais habillé dans cette redingote, présent de mes parents. J'avais 19 ans, tu en avais 18, nous avions tout pour nous entendre... Cela faisait 2 mois hier soir, et pourtant... Je savais que peu de personnes appréciaient notre idylle et tentaient de nous séparer, jetant des rumeurs sur notre partenaire de couple... Je résistais à ces tentatives grossières, mais je savais que cela pesait à Irina. Hier d'ailleurs, elle s'était montrée fermée et triste, presque en colère. J'avais vu la douleur dans ses yeux, dans ces regards qui d'habitude rayonnaient de joie et de douce tranquillité. J'avais serré les poings à son départ, effrayée pour elle. Elle avait refusé que je l'aide, et même qu'elle me raconte ses soucis, ce qui m'avait peiné. Forcément, avec mon inquiétude grandissante, je ne pus être que ravi lorsque je vis son pigeon voyageur se poser à ma fenêtre et j'offris d'ailleurs au magnifique oiseau un bon en-cas avant de lire ce courrier. Qu'est-ce que j'aurai mieux fait de faire le contraire...

Alec,  
Il n'y a plus rien que tu puisses faire pour moi  
Je me suis perdue toute seule depuis bien longtemps, même si je te l'ai caché  
Je suis désolée, mais si tu m'aimes, tu dois me quitter.  
Adieu

Irina

A peine eus-je fini ma lecture que je laissai tomber la lettre de mes mains, et que quelques larmes surgir de mes yeux. Pourquoi... J'aurai pu l'aider... Aussitôt, malgré ses recommandations, je me préparai à sortir de la maison familiale pour aller chez ma douce et tendre. Mais j'eus beau frapper de toutes mes forces comme la porte d'entrée, hurlant le nom de mon aimée, je n'eus aucune réponse à part le hurlement d'Irina.

Pars, Alec, quitte-moi si tu m'aimes !  
Mais pourquoi ?  
Vas-t-en !

Ses hurlements... Ils m'effrayaient tellement que tel un lâche, je m'enfuis, traversant le rideau de pluie qui venait de s'accentuer, parfait reflet de mon humeur. Je ne pouvais que me douter des raisons sous-entendues dans la lettre : nos anciennes connaissances avaient encore frappé, et lourdement, signant ma perte... La dernière personne que nous avions vue, qui était-ce ? Oui, c'était hier, hier soir... Adam était venu à la maison dîner, et j'avais remarqué son air triomphant lorsqu'il avait murmuré quelque chose à ma fiancée, qui avait pâli sur le coup. Il était parti peu après, mais je n'avais rien fait, considérant cette attaque comme habituelle et inévitable. Si j'avais pu deviner où cela allait mener... Aussitôt, je pris mon cheval et partis au galop, pour rendre visite à ce traître...

La route n'était pas longue, à peine un petit quart d'heure, mais le temps de réflexion accordé était suffisant pour que ma tristesse se transforme en colère sans nom envers cet individu, qui avait été autrefois mon meilleur ami... Je pris à peine le temps de frapper à la porte ouverte que déjà, je rentrai. Je le vis se lever dans le salon, allant voir qui était-ce, puis reculer devant mon air de fou furieux tout droit sorti de ces asiles psychiatriques. Ce qui suivit resta flou dans ma mémoire. Je me rappelai simplement l'avoir pris à la gorge et pris mon couteau entre mes mains, sans écouter ce qu'il me disait. Mais lorsque je vis son cadavre au sol, avec la tache de sang qui allait en s'élargissant rapidement, je compris mon erreur : je ne saurai jamais ce qu'il avait dit à ma bien-aimée, et cela ne me la rendra pas, au contraire... Maintenant, elle aurait peur de moi... Je ne pourrai la reconquérir, et je l'aimais trop pour accepter une autre femme à mes côtés...

Je marchai presque machinalement maintenant, avec mon couteau qui gouttait encore de sang. Il fut nettoyé assez rapidement par la pluie, mais je regrettai presque que celle-ci ne nettoie pas mon esprit, il était tellement embrouillé ! Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'il me resterait toujours ce trou béant, là où se situait ma joie de vivre auprès d'Irina... Sans me rendre compte, j'étais arrivé près d'un petit lac, propriété d'Adam, où nous avions passé tant de temps ensemble lorsque nous étions encore des amis... C'était à peu près le seul qui venait encore nous voir, même s'il nous jetait des piques pour nous séparer... Malgré le froid ambiant, je fis une chose, qui après coup, fut une erreur : je plongeai dans ces eaux froides en cette saison. Le lac me prenait au corps tel de la glace et je ne tardai pas à être pris de crampes, dans ce gel permanent... Si bien d'ailleurs que je commençai à boire la tasse... Quelques minutes après, ce fut le noir total...

**Unknown, Vancouver**

Par chance, j'avais réussi à me retirer de son esprit peu de temps avant cet incident... Le lendemain, déjà, les journaux avaient en gros titre :

Mort d'un noble de Vancouver et découverte d'un cadavre dans le lac

Cet homme était différent des autres... Déjà, il avait vécu dans des idéaux étrangers à beaucoup de personnes : qui tuerait pour un amour ? Mais ce qui m'intriguait, c'était une telle fuite pour une rumeur de cette femme, Irina... Je me remis en route sur ces pensées sachant déjà à quelle personne j'allais rendre visite...


	2. Couple vengé

**Unknown, Vancouver**

Je n'avais plus à me balader cette fois-ci, non... J'avais un but, un but bien précis et je devais l'atteindre. Qu'avait donc cette Irina pour qu'on puisse mourir par amour pour elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle donc provoqué ce rejet de cet humain qui ne lui avait rien fait ? C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir...

**Irina Varelovski , Vancouver**

Qu'avais-je donc fait ? Comme tous les matins, j'avais pris le journal acheté par mon père. Comme tous les matins, j'avais lu les gros titres, et un seul avait retenu mon attention :

Mort d'un noble de Vancouver et découverte d'un cadavre dans le lac

Me précipitant à la page indiquée, mon cœur rata un battement avant que le journal tombe au sol : j'avais lu les deux noms que je redoutais de voir, et cela me suffisait. Il n'y avait même pas besoin de faire une enquête, messieurs les policiers : j'étais la coupable, celle qui a comblé deux places vides de votre morgue. Je me retins de pleurer ou de hurler, me mordant les lèvres : au lieu de cela, je pris mon long manteau blanc et sortis de la maison, alors que mes parents me disaient de ne pas trop tarder. Je ne pris même pas la peine de leur répondre, et le seul bruit qu'ils purent entendre fut la porte qui claqua en se refermant.

Il y avait du vent et il faisait frais, mais qu'importait : j'étais russe après tout. Laissant mes talons noirs claquer contre les pavés de la rue, je connaissais tellement bien le chemin de ma destination que j'aurais pu le faire les yeux fermés. J'en profitais donc pour essayer de remettre en ordre mes pensées. Si Adam n'avait pas été à la fois un ami d'Alec et d'Iziaslav, rien de tout ça n'aurait pu se passer ! Iziaslav serait resté dans l'ignorance, Adam n'aurait pas voulu jouer le bon samaritain auprès de cette autre famille noble et Alec... Eh bien, nous serions restés ensemble. Rien qu'à cette idée, je me mordis trop violemment les lèvres et une légère goutte rouge sanguine fit son apparition. L'essuyant du bout du doigt, j'essuyai ensuite ce dernier sur un de mes fins mouchoirs avant de reprendre ma route.

Oui, tout cela avait été bien trop compliqué, même pour moi. Ma famille, anciennement noble, avait voulu retrouver son rang en me mariant à Iziaslav. Or, mon histoire avec Alec mettait du sable dans les mécanismes bien huilés de cette idée, et ils l'avaient caché, me demandant de considérer Iziaslav comme un ami, mon meilleur ami au pire, mais pas comme un amant. Mais c'était trop tard... Il avait juste suffi qu'Adam soit en possession de tous ces éléments pour résoudre le puzzle. Je le savais envieux, bien trop jaloux d'Alex qui avait réussi à m'avoir si facilement tout en n'étant pas du même rang que moi. Il n'avait eu qu'à me menacer de tout raconter à la famille d'Iziaslav et j'avais dû obéir, autant pour sauver Alec que ma famille.

J'étais enfin arrivée dans cette clairière que j'appréciais tant. Ombragée par de magnifiques sapins, elle était magnifique à mes yeux et j'aimais y passer du temps. J'y avais même rencontré Alec pour la première fois en-dehors du bal synonyme de notre coup de foudre, vu que le lieu était assez éloigné de chez moi pour qu'on y soit tranquille. La mélancolie menaçait de me gagner, mais je préférais y résister. M'asseyant juste contre un tronc, je décrochais de sous mon manteau ce que j'avais pris juste avant de partir de chez moi : il y avait une lettre et un étui contenant une arme blanche, un poignard de mon père que j'avais substitué dans son bureau.

La lettre venait d'Adam et était la principale cause de mon départ de chez moi. En effet, il m'annonçait avec ce ton condescendant, si faux mais habituel chez lui, qu'il avait tout de même prévenu Iziaslav, qu'il connaissait si bien, de ma soi-disant traîtrise et qu'il m'attendait, si j'avais besoin de réconfort... Il pouvait toujours rêver ! Un sourire amer se dessinait sur mes lèvres : comme si je pourrais un jour penser à me consoler dans ses bras alors qu'il venait de se rendre responsable de ma perte et de celle de ma famille...

Soudain, un bruit de pas à l'autre bout de la clairière me fit relever la tête, et j'eus un hoquet de frayeur : j'ignore comment il avait réussi à me trouver, mais il s'agit d'Iziaslav, ce grand brun à la légère barbe et à l'allure si altière. Pour le moment, il paraissait surtout épuisé et à la fois en colère.

Vous voici donc. Je me demandais quand alliez-vous vous arrêter de marcher.

Je ne vous avais pas demandé de me pourchasser.

J'avais tenté d'être polie, mais la froideur de mon ton avait tout fait échouer, je le savais. Restant tout de même un minimum hautaine et digne du rang que mes parents avaient voulu me donner, je ne le lâchais pas du regard alors qu'il s'approchait de moi.

Un amant avant même que nous nous marions... Seriez-vous une prostituée Irina ?

Il ne fallait pas que je réponde, que je succombe à la passion de ma haine, uniquement pour lui faire face. Je savais d'après les rumeurs qu'il n'appréciait des femmes que leur chair et leurs services en tout genre, les considérant plus comme des servantes personnelles qu'autre chose. Me relevant délicatement, je remarquais que nous faisions quasiment la même taille grâce à mes talons. Cependant, je savais qu'il avait la force physique de son côté, ce qu'il me prouva aussitôt en attrapant mes longs cheveux blonds pour tirer ma tête en arrière.

Ou alors... Souhaitais-tu t'entraîner pour moi, Принцесса (1) ?

Tentant d'échapper à la douleur qu'il m'infligeait, je ne pus que m'agenouiller en suivant finalement mes mouvements brutaux. Il ne verrait pas ma peur, vu que je n'affichais qu'un masque neutre sur mon visage. Alors que je compris enfin ce qu'il tentait de faire (même si je m'en étais douté) lorsqu'il s'assit sur moi, ce fut plus fort que moi : je saisis l'étui pour attraper l'arme, profitant du fait qu'il soit trop occupé à me palper pour s'occuper de mes mouvements. Lui pointant ensuite sous la gorge, je lui fis relever la tête, m'interrogeant presque sur sa passivité du moment.

Oh, je n'eus pas à m'interroger bien longtemps, vu qu'il tenta de me tenir le bras pour me voler l'arme. Malgré tout, sans presque le vouloir, en me débattant, je traçais une entaille profonde sur le bras d'Iziaslav qui le fit se redresser et me permit de me remettre debout. Mon avantage étant mon agilité, j'en profitais pour le harceler de petits coups alors qu'il tentait de se relever. Moi-même, j'avais bien du mal à me reconnaître dans cette femme presque digne d'une amazone, soumettant ainsi l'homme à ses pieds. Ce petit "jeu" prit fin lorsqu'il voulut se jeter sur moi et que je lui enfonçai dans le ventre. Il n'eut pas un bruit, ce qui me surprit vu la douleur que j'avais dû lui causer en le blessant. Malgré tout, il s'affaissait au sol pour enfin ne plus bouger après quelques minutes.

Je restais là, tétanisée par l'incompréhension de mon geste alors que je tenais le poignard qui gouttait doucement sur le sol se teintant en même temps de sang. Frissonnant brusquement de terreur, je pris rapidement la fuite, laissant tout là, de l'arme rouge à la lettre, en passant bien sûr par le corps. Je devais fuir. Je n'avais pas le choix.

Unknown, Vancouver

Je devais au moins avouer une chose : cette humaine était folle, complètement folle à lier. Était-ce le choc de la mort d'Alec, ou la violence d'Iziaslav ? Elle qui semblait si douce semblait métamorphosée en guerrière se défendant farouchement. Toujours est-il que j'avais préféré ne pas la suivre, ne voulant me laisser contaminer par sa folie. On ne la revit pas dans la ville et ses environs, et ce ne fut pas plus mal vu l'accueil qu'elle aurait reçu... Tout l'accusait du meurtre, et tous plaignaient Iziaslav, cet "homme dans la force de l'âge, si gentil, si noble"... Là non plus je ne comprenais pas les humains : ils détestaient un homme, puis l'encensaient à sa mort si c'était un noble... En tout cas, je suis sûre que de là provient la légende de l'amazone de Vancouver, celle à qui tous les mâles traîtres et non-respectueux du sexe opposé seront exposés pour y subir la mort...

(1) : princesse


End file.
